Mother's Day SmoochieTypeThing
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: An old smoochie i wrote awhile ago. Happy Mother's Day!


First of all, i wrote this a long time ago around the time i first started, so please forgive all the mistakes and dialogue error. i don't have time to go through and clean it up, just know that this is OLD work.

* * *

><p><span>FLIPPY<span>

Flippy, Flaky, Cuddles, and Toothy, are walking down the street. "So, what did you get your mom for mothers day, Toothy?" Cuddles asked the Purple beaver.

"Well, I bought her some flowers, and made her a card. What about you Flippy?"

Everyone looked at Flippy expectantly, but he just looked at an old house on a hill. Everyone followed his gaze, and saw the silouhette of an woman in the window. Flippy waved and ran towards the house, "Sorry, got to go!" Flippy ran up the path yelling, "Coming mother!"

Everyone shrugged, and went their separate ways. Toothy walked through his door, and suddenly grew very tired, and fell asleep. He awoke an hour later, and saw it was dark out. He stood from the floor, and nervously walked through the house.

"Mom?" Behind him, we see the figure of Evil Flippy behind him in the flash of lightning. Toothy turns around and sees nothing. He walks into the kitchen, and sees his moms body sitting at the table.

"Mom?" Toothy spun the chair around and saw she had no face! He turns and sees Evil Flippy, wearing a dress.

"Flippy?"

Evil chuckles, "Mother doesn't like you…"

Toothy was confused, "What?"

Evil stabbed a knife through Toothy's temple, then drew on his face with lipstick. Toothy Tried to scream, but Evil stabbed him in the throat, and laughed, "Who's next?"

Cuddles sat up on the couch, "Why did I fall asleep?"

He looked around then stood up. "Mom? Dad?"

He walked into the kitchen, and saw what looked like his mom standing at the stove. Cuddles sighed out of relief, and approached her, "Hi mom!"

The figure spun around, and it was Evil in his mom's skin. "Hello Cuddles. Are you hungry?"

Cuddles tried to run, but Evil grabbed him, and forced several types of chemicals down his throat. Cuddles began vomiting uncontrollably, then died when he threw up his vital organs. Evil chuckled, "One left."

Flaky walked down the stairs of her house. "Mom?"

She walked into the living room, and saw a figure looking out of the window. She saw the figure had red quills for hair, and was brushing them.

"Hey mom."

The figure turned around to reveal a grinning Evil Flippy.

Flaky screamed as Evil said, "Tell me I'm pretty!"

Flaky ran, and hid in the bathroom. Evil beat on the locked door, and Flaky heard the footsteps going away. She sighed, but then saw a knife stab through the door.

"Here's Flippy!"

Flaky shrieked, and stepped away from the door. Flippy reached through the hole, and got a massive splinter in his artery. Flippy yelped, and began bleeding heavily. Within seconds, Flippy was dead. Flaky stood shaking, and bumped into the shower. She looked in and saw her parents in a pool of blood. She spun, then passed out.

* * *

><p><span>Ale<span>

Ale walked into the house after a long day of shopping, and running errands. She walked into the kitchen, and saw a prettily wrapped box on the table. She unwrapped it, and saw an Pink I-pod, with a note. The note said,

Dear mom,

Happy mother's day! I hope you like your gift! I put some songs on it for you. Enjoy!

Love,

Flair

"Aww." Ale said, as she opened the box, and pulled out the I-pod.

She put the headphones in her ears, and began fiddling around with it. She smiled as she listened to a few songs. Suddenly, Master Exploder by Tenacious D started playing. She tried to change the song, but accidently raised the volume.

The volume kept increasing, until it became dangerously loud. Ale bounced around the house, screaming, as she tried to turn the I-pod off.

She tried to pull the headphones out, but they were stuck in audio jack. She found a pair of scissors, and tired to cut the headphones, but instead received a lethal dosage of electricity. She twitched until she was nothing but a pile of ash on the floor. The note Flair had written fell to the ground revealing a PS on the back,

P.S I customized it so the headphones won't fall out, and I made it louder. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Mole<span>

Mole's mom, a black groundhog named Betty, stood at the sink washing the dishes, while listening to Black Betty by Ram Jam.

She hummed along to the beat, when Mole ran in carrying a box. "Happy mother's day mom!"

Betty smiled, and opened the box revealing a bottle of air freshener, and a bottle of dish detergent.

"Thank you son." Betty said, as she picked up the bottles, and used them to clean the dishes.

Mole picked up the air freshener and pressed the button. Unfortunately, the button was spun around, and it sprayed him in the eyes.

Mole screamed, and clawed at his eyes, "I can't see!"

His mom turned, and tried to calm him down, "Stay still!"

Mole thrashed around, and knocked the bottle of detergent out of his mom's hand, and it landed on his head. "I can't hear now! What happened?"

Betty looked at the bottles and saw they said, 'Warning: Very poisonous to children.'

Meth

Meth's mom walked through the door, and saw a shimmering glass bottle on the counter. Attached to it was a note that said,

Dear mom,

Happy mother's day! Here is a bottle of what I think is perfume. I bought it at a small shop in Chinatown. The old man said it smelled good, so I figured, Maybe you'd like it.

Love,  
>Meth<p>

Meth's mom picked up the bottle, and sprayed some on her hand. Meth's dad walked in the room, and asked, "What did Meth get you?"

She held up the bottle, and saw the scared look on her husband's face.

Her hand was gone. She panicked, and threw the bottle in the air. It hit the ceiling and shattered, dousing both of them in the clear liquid.

The glass and label fell to the floor, as Meth's parents ran around, screaming, and eventually turning completely invisible.

Meth walked in the door, and saw the house was empty. He sniffed, and smelled lilacs.

"I see mom liked the perfume. But where is she?" He saw the label on the ground and read it, 'Warning: May cause invisibility.' Meth dropped it and yelled, "Crap! I bought some for Nanette!"

As if answering his statement, he is slapped across the cheek.

"You just couldn't go to the mall, could you?"

LOL. That was my attempt at a smoochie. I hope you liked it. ^^

Thank's for reading, happy mother's day!

Flippy, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Mole © MondoMedia

Ale, Flair © Flair's Side

Meth, Nanette, Betty © Me


End file.
